


【盾冬】非典型ABO情侣行为规范

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：发情期的冬日战士很难被安抚，好在美国队长擅长这个。





	【盾冬】非典型ABO情侣行为规范

盾冬 ABO betaXalpha 沙雕小肉饼

梗来自cytosineee太太的漫（请前往太太lof看）

1.

“队长，巴恩斯在瞪你耶，你们吵架了？”

史蒂夫闻言回过头，正好对上不远处巴基凶巴巴的视线，他一愣，接着熟练地露出一个安抚的笑，又转回来对山姆解释：“没事，他发情期到了。”

……这叫没事？！哪里没事？！山姆简直震惊得无以复加，虽说九头蛇不知道对巴恩斯做了什么导致他没法自如控制信息素，在别人看来发情和不发情没什么两样，但放任一个发情的、攻击性十足的alpha到处跑真的是美国队长应该做的事情吗？！

史蒂夫似乎是从他纠结的神色中解读出了什么，宽慰道：“巴基不会随便攻击别人。”

山姆主观上觉得这句话没有丝毫说服力，但事实是巴恩斯被队长找到后的这几个月里确实没有真的打伤过哪个同伴，他摸摸下巴上的小胡子，若有所思地回忆：“所以他上个月和上上个月没事就一脸杀气地盯着我也是因为发情期？亏我还紧张了好几天。”

不，那单纯只是看你不顺眼而已。史蒂夫友善地微笑着。

“不过发情期对其他alpha有敌意还好说，不至于连beta都……”山姆上下打量了史蒂夫几眼，露出钦佩又同情的表情，“有个这么霸道的朋友你也挺辛苦的。”

“呃、他不是……”史蒂夫不好意思地轻咳一声，一向正直坚定的眼神微妙地游移了一下，“总之，他很好，不用担心。”

山姆看着史蒂夫脸上可疑的红晕，突然莫名觉得眼睛有点疼，他的好奇心依然蠢蠢欲动，脑子里的危机报警器却一直在阻止他开口——就像是继续问下去会知道什么不该知道的事一样。最终他直觉性地闭上嘴巴，把椅子挪远了点免得被巴恩斯充满划地盘意味的信息素波及，要知道队长一个beta闻不到自然不觉得有什么，但现在整个会议室里的alpha都被影响得坐立不安了。

主持会议的弗瑞面色不变，似乎丝毫没有受到影响，他用平板的声音念完了任务分配：“有人对这次的安排有异议吗？”

平时绝对算不上听话但此时只想快点离开这里的复仇者们整齐划一地摇头。

“那么，散会。”弗瑞把手中的资料放回桌子上，起身走到窗边，若无其事地推开窗户让屋里严重超标的alpha信息素散出去，“新装备会在半小时之后送到，在此之前你们不要离开神盾局，除冬日战士以外的人可以自由活动。”

山姆和娜塔莎以前所未有的敏捷站起来冲出门，史塔克晃晃悠悠地跟在后面，班纳好歹记得先打个招呼再走，而和史蒂夫一样不受影响的克林特见老冰棍二人组都没有要走的意思，十分想留下来看热闹，结果被中通折返的娜塔莎揪了出去。

会议室里只剩下了史蒂夫、巴基和弗瑞，史蒂夫先走过去拍拍巴基的肩，然后对弗瑞摆出美国队长专属的“我不是偏袒谁但我觉得你这事做得不对”的表情：“局长，不准巴基离开所在楼层的限制令差不多可以解除了吧？我认为这几个月的任务中巴基已经证明了他自己有足够的自控能力，并且和其他队员相处得也很好，你不需要再防备……”

“停。”弗瑞面无表情地打断了他的一长串申辩，“这条限制令并不是针对他可能会存在的‘失控’风险，既然你一力担保他加入，我自然相信你的判断。”

史蒂夫皱起眉：“那为什么？”

“我以为你知道他现在的这个——情况，会对引起多大的麻烦。”弗瑞揉了揉眉心，“复仇者联盟里没有omega，但神盾局的omega特工不少，巴恩斯的信息素水平又高——”

史蒂夫看上去有点尴尬：“他不是故意的。”

“我理解他经历改造留下了非常严重的后遗症，但我真的没空和每一个过来投诉他性骚扰的特工解释清楚这些。”弗瑞看了安静站在史蒂夫身后的巴基一眼，“自从他加入复仇者，被诱导发情而不得不来请假的特工激增，因此引发的婚假和产假申请也是平时的三倍，还有受到刺激导致的alpha斗殴——神盾局现在正处于人手不足的关头，我希望能尽量避免这类意外。”

温和宽厚从没有这种困扰的beta史蒂夫眨了眨眼，不明觉厉地点头：“我没想到会让事态这么严重，我会尽快找出让巴基恢复的方法。”

“想法很好。”弗瑞冷静地说，“在此之前禁令依旧有效，他的休息室改到了23层，慢走不送。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，带着巴基朝会议室门口走去，刚踏出门口又听到背后传来弗瑞的声音：“对了，后勤部的琼斯特工邀请巴恩斯去做她婚礼的证婚人。”

“…………”

2.

刚进休息室史蒂夫便被巴基反手摁在了门板上，急切的吻毫无章法地压下来，不容置疑地撬开他的齿关侵入口腔，又胡乱啃噬着他的唇瓣，史蒂夫手覆上巴基的后颈，拇指磨蹭着他耳后的一小块皮肤，微微偏过头任由他的舌头席卷过每一个角落。

直到双方的嘴唇都红肿得不像话时巴基才停下来，他呼吸急促，灰绿的眼睛因缺氧而蒙着一层水雾，瞳孔深处却焠着火，史蒂隔着两层衣料都能感觉到他升高的体温，与他贴得紧紧的下半身触到了硬热的一团，兴致勃勃的小巴恩斯接收到来自外界的挤压，在裤子的束缚里不甘寂寞地跳动了两下。

“怎么样，要去当证婚人吗？”史蒂夫朝他挤了挤眼睛，膝盖顶上他的胯部，“见证别人的幸福也是很快乐的事。”

“不去。”巴基呻吟了一声，收紧手臂环抱住他，“史蒂夫……”

“别急，巴克。”史蒂夫灵活地解下他的战术腰带，手指顺着裤腰潜进去握住了他的勃起，“我帮你弄出来。”

巴基几乎是在被触碰的一瞬间就弓起了背，作战会议持续了一上午，长时间得不到释放的煎熬让他敏感得不像话，涨得通红的前端被揉弄了几下便溢出大量湿液，史蒂夫就着这些液体上下撸动他的阴茎，指腹磨过柱身凸起的经络，巴基两腿打颤，湿热的吐息喷洒在史蒂夫的脖颈，机械臂随着喘息的频率嗡嗡作响，绞得死紧的手指几乎抓破对方制服的布料。史蒂夫不得不稍微停下手中的动作让他缓一缓，语气带着几分无奈：“为什么早上不说？我可以帮你请假。”

巴基把脸埋进他的颈窝，鼻尖在他颈侧蹭来蹭去，轻嗅着浅淡的汗味：“嗯……跟着你。”

“你把山姆吓坏了，他还以为我和你闹了什么矛盾。”史蒂夫哭笑不得地说，“下次能不能换种直观点的方式提醒我？”

发情期非常暴躁于是连欲求不满的眼神都显得格外凶狠的冬日战士摇头拒绝，并且不讲道理地表示：“不管他。”

“……”史蒂夫在心里对山姆道了声歉，“那就不管他。”

巴基满意地眯起眼，抓起他的左手拉过来覆到自己臀部，又催促地晃了晃腰，硬挺的阴茎戳着史蒂夫的大腿：“继续。”

史蒂夫先是反射性地捏住手掌下柔韧的臀肉，觉得不对又被烫到似的缩回手：“嘿、我们只有半小时。”

巴基不甘地用力舔着史蒂夫的颈侧，牙齿在没有腺体存在的皮肤上印下几个咬痕，史蒂夫头疼地把他推开了一些，好声好气地劝道：“这里也没有润滑剂和套子。”

“我带了。”巴基含含糊糊地回答，手在制服暗袋里摸索了一番，掏出一个粉红色的小瓶子和一打包装上印着美国队长盾牌图案的保险套，“快点。”

史蒂夫被这过于充分的准备震惊了——所以巴基是早就打定主意要在神盾局来一发——或者很多发吗？！

在他愣神的空当里巴基已经十分迅速地扒掉了自己碍事的裤子，然后开始扯他的腰带，史蒂夫赶紧按住他的手，在两秒钟的深思熟虑后决定退一步：“好吧，不过肯定来不及做到最后。”

巴基发出不满的低吼，揪着他的领子把他带倒在沙发上，像一头捕猎的野兽般骑上他的腰腹，俯身狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇，大有得不到满足就要咬死猎物的架势。史蒂夫显然熟知如何对付发情期中难缠度倍增的冬日战士，他抬起一只手轻轻拍抚对方的脊背，另一只手则再次包裹住他淌着水的阴茎揉搓，拇指擦过顶端的小口，巴基浑身一颤，喉咙里溢出猝不及防的呜咽，下意识地想要后退，又在欲望的驱使下挺腰迎合，而史蒂夫不知道什么时候拧开了润滑剂的盖子，巴基只觉得有冰凉地液体慢慢淌进臀缝里，接着一根手指便顶开紧缩的穴口捅进了他的体内。

“唔……”

细微的疼痛让巴基拧起眉，alpha本不是用于这种用途的地方被入侵的感觉算不上多好，好在没有信息素的beta激不起多少排斥感，他焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，挪动臀部方便对方进得更深，鼻翼翕动着像是难受又像是难耐，史蒂夫找到肠壁上那个柔软的凹陷，一边按揉着一边趁巴基抽气的间隙挤入第二根手指，两指并拢在穴里四处探索，仔细地揉过每一寸敏感的内壁。巴基没几分钟就塌下了腰，虚软的手臂也支撑不住身体，他整个上半身都趴在了史蒂夫的胸口，随着敏感点被按压的频率一阵一阵地哆嗦，手指神经质地抠弄着对方制服上的一个小搭扣，史蒂夫怕他把制服拽坏，便凑过去吻他的鼻梁，套弄他阴茎的手也加快了速度，目的性极强地揉捏他红润的头部，得到体贴服侍的小巴恩斯在他的掌心里弹动着，溢出的前液将两人下腹沾得一片狼藉。

“嗯、啊！啊啊……”

发情期格外敏锐的感官让一切刺激都被放大了无数倍，巴基在这样的前后夹击下很快就濒临喷发，腰身与大腿都抖得厉害，史蒂夫眼疾手快地从茶几上扯过几张纸巾垫在手上，埋在穴里的手指狠狠按上那一点：“射吧。”

“唔啊！”

喷溅到纸巾上的白浊被扔进垃圾桶里，巴基脱力地倒在史蒂夫身上喘气，四肢仍然因高潮的余韵而颤抖着，而史蒂夫安抚地亲吻他的耳廓，毫不意外地感受到自己裤裆里绷得紧紧的不适。

……等下去厕所解决吧。史蒂夫悲伤地想。

3.

被成功安抚的冬日战士和平高效地完成了装备测试，本以为早点结束就能和史蒂夫回去解决发情期的小问题，结果在离电梯一步之遥的地方被弗瑞拦住。

“队长，关于后天的任务计划还有几个漏洞没有很好的解决办法，我希望你能留下来参与讨论。”弗瑞仅存的那只眼睛看向面色不善的巴基，“你可以先回去。”

巴基磨了磨后槽牙：“我在这里等。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，伸手握住他的肩膀，传达出无可奈何的歉意，“会议可能需要很久，你先回去吧，在史塔克大厦你好歹还能自由走动。”

巴基盯着他，在他温和却坚定的目光中坚持了半分钟还是败下阵来，不太高兴地一个人踏进电梯：“你早点回来。”

“好的。”

史蒂夫微笑的脸消失在电梯门后，巴基强压下因伴侣离开视线范围而升起的焦躁，按亮一楼的按键，在轻微的失重感中烦闷地踱步。电梯里空无一人，但他能嗅到残留的、混杂的信息素气味，发情的alpha将这视为宣战，本就不受控制的信息素愈发嚣张地占领了整个空间，将那些不属于他的气味吞噬殆尽。

电梯在11楼停了下来，巴基往角落挪了点给要上来的人让位，但门口刚抬起脚的希尔特工看到他先是一愣，接着飞快地捂住鼻子，勉强说了句“你好”就像见鬼一样转身拔腿狂奔，连平时精明干练、处变不惊的形象都丢得一干二净。

“……”你好。

这段时间巴基的记忆其实已经恢复了不少，也因此他虽然面上不显，但受到此等待遇又对比起曾经身为布鲁克林一枝花、备受omega姐姐们喜爱的过往时也不禁为这巨大的落差而感到那么几丝悲凉，他看了看自己冷冰冰的机械臂，嘴角下撇成一个有点委屈的弧度，突然又意识到一个问题——平时他都是和史蒂夫一起骑机车来神盾局，而现在史蒂夫在开会，他肯定不能把机车骑走让史蒂夫自己走回去，可他现在的状况又绝对不适合在大街上乱逛，除非他想被以性骚扰罪抓进警局。

怎么办？

巴基在神盾局一楼大厅踟蹰了一会儿，引起了小范围恐慌，原本各自专心工作着的omega特工闻到发情的alpha信息素便惊慌地四处逃窜，alpha特工一个个蠢蠢欲动地想围殴冬日战士，被他不带感情地扫了一眼后猛然想起这位前杀手先生把大家的美国队长摁在地上揍的光辉事迹顿时也惊慌地四处逃窜，而beta们一头雾水地看着周围迅速撤离大厅的同事，在紧张气氛的带动下也跟着四处逃窜。

一时间神盾局一楼各部门的运作基本陷入瘫痪，巴基看看空无一人的大厅，又看看旋转门外人来人往的街道，烦躁地抓着头发想着干脆以最快的速度跑回去算了——反正警察也追不上他。

最终还是托尼及时阻止了他的犯罪行为，大发慈悲地载着他一起回了史塔克大厦，美其名曰“我得对整条街的omega负责”，巴基懒得理他，但因为确实受到了帮助又不能直接让他闭嘴，不得不忍受了一路他喋喋不休的嘲讽，简直觉得自己还不如在神盾局休息室睡几个小时。

好不容易抵达基地后巴基立刻灌了三大杯冰水缓解体内各种意义上的火气，而史塔克靠在墙上斜眼瞟着他，显然对他的无视十分不满：“所以连句感谢的话都没有吗？性骚扰铁胳膊混蛋？”

巴基把杯子“砰”地放回吧台上，语气暴躁：“我没有把你的领带塞进你嘴里就是最好的感谢。”

“language，鹿仔。”托尼做了个夸张的心碎表情，“被队长听到你在说什么他一定会伤心欲绝。”

冬日战士眯了眯眼，金属臂合叶“咔”地一响：“你看上去很闲。”

托尼紧张地后退两步：“复仇者大厦禁止恶性斗殴。”鼻端嗅到对方攻击性十足的信息素他又补充道，“也禁止信息素恐吓。”

“你现在最好别惹他。”不远处的沙发里传来山姆幸灾乐祸的声音，“他今天连队长都瞪。”

托尼意识到了事情的严重性，他看着步步逼近的冬日战士，对比了一下自己和队长在对方心里的好感度差距，当机立断地扯着嗓子求救：“星期五——”

盔甲迅速覆盖了他脆弱的人类之躯，钢铁侠摆出防御的姿势，但冬日战士并没有如他所想的那样挥动那条铁手臂往他脸上揍，而是越过他的肩膀从他身后的柜子里拿了两瓶能量饮料，然后不屑地睨了他一眼与他擦肩而过。

全副武装的托尼干瞪着眼看着他逐渐远去的背影，转头问山姆：“他刚才是不是鄙视了我的战斗力？”

相信我，你在发情期的时候也会觉得“老子天下第一”的，兄弟。自觉看透一切的山姆回了他一个高深莫测的眼神。

而被认为沉浸在无敌的错觉中的巴基站在史蒂夫的房间门口，用压在旁边盆栽底下的门卡打开了房门，像进自己的房间般自然地踏了进去。

美国队长的房间非常整洁，连被子都叠成了工工整整的豆腐块，早上换下的T恤和牛仔裤搭在沙发扶手上，桌上标配的花瓶看起来也有好好换过水，巴基将两瓶饮料放上床头柜，嗅着空气中清爽却温暖的气息，难得任性地连制服都不脱就扑倒在铺了淡蓝色床单的床上，瞬间把干净整洁的床滚得皱巴巴的。他把被子卷成一团抱到自己怀里，觉得不太够又拖过来一只枕头，这才稍微安心了点，属于史蒂夫的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，包裹着他的身周，beta没有信息素，但这种熟悉的气息却比任何omega的信息素都能让他满足。

他深深地吸了一口气，把脸埋进了堆叠的布料里。

4.

天色近黑时史蒂夫才一身疲惫地赶回来，公共休息厅里的其他人正在分享餐前水果，托尼一看到他就告状道：“小鹿仔不知道在你的房间里干什么，喊了几次都没回音。”

“噢！我去看看他。”一向稳重的美国队长这会儿面色难得有些慌张，他快步走到饮料柜前拿了两瓶能量饮料，一边朝自己的卧室前进一边说，“今天晚餐不用等我们——明天早餐也不用。”

他匆匆忙忙的背影消失在拐角，托尼嘟囔了一句：“难道这种饮料特别符合老冰棍的口味？”然后回头正好对上了山姆震撼到失去高光的眼睛，顿时茫然地问，“怎么？”

“他、他们……”山姆似乎突然失去了对自己舌头的控制，费了好大劲才憋出一句完整的话，“巴恩斯在发情期。”

后面的话也不需要他说了，毕竟所有人都看到队长拿着两瓶能量饮料进了巴恩斯、哦不，他自己的房间，并且直到明天的早餐时间都不准备出来，即使再坚信两根老冰棍正直纯洁的友谊他们也没法为队长的行为找到别的借口。

“……我们可以把这理解为美国队长的献身精神。”看似冷静实则两眼发直的托尼率先开口，“将不稳定因素扼杀在襁褓，不仅守护了复仇者内部的团结，还拯救了将来可能会出现的某个可怜的omega的终生幸福。”

“你想多了，他们只是一对普通的——网上那个词怎么说？狗男男而已。”看似冷静实际上也很冷静的娜塔莎淡然地喝了口果汁，“照他们平时的恩爱程度来看，如果他们不是一对我倒是要感到惊讶了。”

克林特举着一根香蕉啧啧感叹：“我就知道他们之间的关系不像教科书上写的那么简单。”

休息厅内凝重的气氛很快便恢复正常，毕竟虽然大家都有些意外，但美国队长和冬日战士的非常规恋情也不是多么值得惊讶的事情，甚至可以说是合情合理。而山姆好不容易从石化状态回过神，猛然发现一个更严重的问题：“所以巴恩斯总瞪我不是怕我和他抢omega，而是单纯的看我不顺眼？？”

“……节哀。”

“节哀。”

“节哀。”

5.

史蒂夫推开房门，房间里没开灯，好在超级士兵的夜视能力让他能看清床上那个和被子枕头裹成一团的高大身影，他闻不到房间里无处不在的信息素气味，但这不妨碍他从同样浓重的麝香味里察觉到对方的状态并不好。

“巴基。”史蒂夫小心地靠过去，看见床头柜上的两瓶能量饮料时不禁笑起来，“你也准备了这个。”

巴基一察觉到他的靠近便飞快地扔开被子转而扣住他的手臂把他拽得坐倒在床上，一翻身跪坐在他的腰胯，赤裸的臀部压上他的大腿，恶狠狠地说：“那就多做几次。”

他们迫不及待地接吻，以同归于尽的气势汲取对方嘴里的唾液，直到氧气耗尽才依依不舍地分开，唇间牵出暧昧的银丝，巴基扯着史蒂夫的衣领，居高临下地啃咬他光滑的下巴，得不到回应的信息素困兽般在卧室里横冲直撞，史蒂夫解开他制服的搭扣，将他从黑色上衣的包裹中剥出来，手掌在他蒙着薄汗的腰际游移，半开玩笑地抱怨：“你把我的被子弄得好糟糕。”

“我可以把你也弄得一样糟糕。”巴基含着他的喉结，粗糙的舌面来回按压那个凸起，“别废话，赶紧、啊……”

话音被突然插进后穴的手指截断，巴基呼吸一滞，拽着他衣服的手改为环住他的脖颈，屁股往前挪了点故意蹭着他跨间的鼓包，发泄过几次却依然硬得发疼的阴茎戳在他的小腹：“直接进来。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头按压内壁，超级士兵极强的恢复力之下那个不久前才被捅开过的地方早已恢复了紧窒：“你会受伤。”

“那就让我受伤。”巴基叼住他颈侧的皮肉，合拢齿关在那上面印下一个渗血的标记，“就像我让你受伤一样，史蒂夫……”

这时再磨磨蹭蹭未免就显得太不解风情了，史蒂夫哀叹了一下自己在巴基面前从来坚持不过三分钟的“beta式绅士风度”，回敬般狠狠抠挖他穴里的敏感点，巴基被刺激得眼眶泛，还有空伸手去解他的裤子拉链，把那根能让所有alpha自惭形愧的大棍子解放出来，小史蒂夫弹到巴基的手心里，火烫的温度让巴基忍不住瑟缩了一下，发自内心地感叹道：“无论看多少次都觉得你这简直是作弊。”

“四倍大，你知道的。”史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，握着他的腰胯将他提起来一些，阴茎抵住他紧张收缩着的穴口，又想到什么似地补充，“哦，其实也没有四倍，我以前也没那么小。”

“……你真的没必要特地解释这个，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫顿了两秒，假装没听见地轻咬他的耳垂，硕大的龟头慢慢破开穴口的防御侵入到内里，这大概有点疼，因为巴基一下子就没了声音，覆在他后颈的手也骤然收紧，金属手指把不太脆弱的皮肤抓得生疼，史蒂夫捏捏他绷紧的腰线，好心地问：“需要再慢一点吗？”

巴基恼火地瞪了他一眼，拍开他的手咬着牙往下坐，发情期的alpha也不能容忍任何形式的挑衅，内部被撑开的胀痛对冬日战士来说也不值一提，他喘了口气，一边死死盯着史蒂夫的眼睛一边以绝不缓慢但足够磨人的速度将那根大家伙整根吞入，然后伸出舌头示威性似地舔过干燥的嘴唇：“你还差得远。”

史蒂夫对此的回应是一阵迅猛且激烈的抽送，每一次顶入都精准地碾过他最受不住的那一点，巴基“嘶嘶”地抽着气，抓着他的肩膀试图稳住身形，但颤抖的腿根已经支撑不住身体，只得趴在他的肩头，愤愤地拿他颈侧的皮肤磨牙，史蒂夫躲不掉他报复性的啃噬，干脆翻身将他压在了下方，掰开他的腿根大开大合地操干他的后穴，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出“啪啪”的声响，和细微的水声一起回荡在卧室上空。

巴基仰着头发出无声的嘶吼，脖颈拉出一到脆弱的弧线，他脸颊晕红，生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛，阴茎也诚实地在两人腹肌的挤压中兴奋地搏动，明明是一副爽得不行的样子，却不知赌着什么气地扭动腰身，双腿挣扎着要脱离对方的掌控，史蒂夫不明所以地松开扣着他膝弯的手，结果下一刻那两条长腿就主动缠上了他的腰。巴基勾着史蒂夫的脖子与他接吻，借着腿上的力晃动屁股去吞吃他的阴茎，慢慢将节奏拉回自己的掌控之下，灰绿的眼睛半眯着，眼神像是在说“你别想抢走主动权”。

史蒂夫无奈地咕哝了一句“alpha”，往他悬空的腰下垫了两个枕头，就着这个姿势又深又重地操他，阴茎抽出到只剩头部又整根没入，巴基拽着他的金发，很快在这样凶狠的攻势下射了出来，史蒂夫体贴地停下来留给他一点休息时间，反而被他不耐烦地用脚跟敲打后腰：“别停。”

“……好的，希望你等下不会反悔。”

发情期的alpha和四倍持久度的beta彻底杠上了，茶几、地毯、沙发，屋子的每一个角落都成了他们做爱的地点，等史蒂夫面对面把巴基压在落地窗前射进他的体内时巴基已经经历了三次高潮，头发湿淋淋地粘在脸颊上，胸膛也染上了潮红，史蒂夫托着他的臀部，鼻尖磨蹭着他的颈项，试图捕捉哪怕一小缕信息素，但beta的生理结构决定了他无法如愿，于是他略有些沮丧地舔吻着对方alpha腺体处的皮肤，低声说：“如果我有信息素就好了。”

巴基还沉浸在余韵中没有回过神，连鼻音都透着沙哑的惬意：“嗯？”

“那样我就能标记你。”史蒂夫半软的阴茎从温暖的穴里滑出来，精液从巴基合不拢的穴口淌到地上，“让你成为我的，我也成为你的。”

冬日战士轻笑一声，有力的双腿以足以留下淤青的力道绞住他的腰：“那就试试，看你有没有本事标记我。”

6.

挑衅的结果是史蒂夫一个人喝光了四瓶能量饮料。

尾声

第二天的任务冬日战士因发情期还没结束而缺席，连午餐也差点错过的史蒂夫胡乱塞了两口压缩饼干就跟其他复仇者们一起赶到神盾局，结果在战前整备试里更换制服时所有人都看到了美国队长腰上还没褪尽的淤青，虽然经过几个小时颜色已经浅了很多，但仍然不难看出刚印上的时候有多么惨烈。

唯一的共同点是过于强烈的正义感的复联众人难得十分同步地在心里谴责了那个下手不知轻重的alpha，并且对美国队长的献身精神有了更加直观的认知。

连打过四倍血清的超级战士都能折腾成这样，巴恩斯真是禽兽啊……

而真正的受害者、明明处于发情期却因为过于疲惫而除了睡觉什么都不想干的冬日战士瘫在床上，浑身上下每一块骨头都又酸又疼，想到今天天刚亮时史蒂夫一脸正直地说出的“为了防止你在我出任务的时间又硬起来没法解决，先做到你射不出来吧”这句混账话，愤怒地往脑子里那张笑得正气凛然的脸上画了个大大的叉。

禽兽啊……

天下苦巴恩斯久矣。

END

太太的画实在太戳性癖了于是激情上炕（没错我就是喜欢看alpha被搞

因为梗很适合沙雕所以本来就想写个单纯的小甜饼的，但是！不开车的ABO不是耍流氓吗！！所以最后就变成了这样……

总之，脑洞属于太太，黄属于我。（


End file.
